The Favor
by gia-x
Summary: Daisuke has to find a date for Jun. Only problem is that no one's available.


The Favor

The Favor by gia_x

The Motimiya Residence 

*door slam*

Daisuke is just lying on the couch as Jun storms in.

"I take it that you didn't get a date to May's graduation party."

Jun marches over to Daisuke and pulls him up by the collar.She grits out,

"Daisuke, I HAVE to get a date for this. She will mock and taunt me for life if I don't. FOR LIFE, you HEAR! If I go stag, my life will be over because that little bitch of a cousin of ours will finally have some evidence that I, Jun Motomiya, don't have a boyfriend.Then she'll tell everyone that I'm not the golden grandchild that I AM!"

"Well…just say that you dumped him the day before and didn't have time to…replace him?"

"UGH! I did that twice already this year! Dai, you've gotta help me. She's dying to get me back for that time she got a pimple right below her lip and I told everyone she had herpes."

Daisuke sighs and thinks back to that memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. Ah, that was funny as hell. A pure classic; the expression on her face, grandma's face, and half of the.."

Jun shakes Dai out of his daze.

"FOCUS DAISUKE!" Jun's screaming and shaking Daisuke uncontrollably by now. Dai stutters out,

"What do you want me to do? Find a date for you?"  
  


Jun throws her arms around him and finally lets him go.

"Daisuke! You're he sweetest brother ever. You're such a darling."Dai is about to tell her 'hell no', but he sees how happy she is.

Dai then walks out the door thinking to himself,

'Anyways, it's easier to live with a happy Jun than a moody one.'

**

Yamato is practicing with his band and as they finish up their last set, someone claps. Yamato didn't notice that anyone had come in and jerks his attention towards the applause; it's Daisuke. After the band finished packing up, Yama walks over to Dai.

"Hey Dai, What's going on?"

"Oh hey Yama. You guys sound really good. Have you guys got a record deal yet?"

"No, not yet, but next week a record exec is coming to one of our shows." Yama looks at Daisuke suspiciously, "Is that all or is there something else?"

Dai responds hesitantly,

"Well…I need to ask you for a favor?"

Yama immediately turns his back on Dai.

"NO!" he clasps his ears shut as Daisuke pleads with him.Dai hen stops after a few minutes.

"Fine! Oh yeah, you're dating Sora anyways."

Yama looks at him with curiosity.

"So what was this favor?"

"You won't do it. So you can't know." Daisuke flies out the door before Yamato could say anything else.

**

Dai is walking around trying to think of who else he could get to go with Jun. He's kicking a rock around while talking to himself.

"Oh I know…Joe! Oh wait, he's dating Mimi. I guess that's out." Dai's rock then hits Ken, who's walking towards Daisuke.

"Hey there Dai. Why so glum?"

"Jun needs a date for my cousin May's graduation party. I told you about their whole feud, right?" Ken nods. "Okay, so I told Jun I'd get her a date."

"That's really nice of you Dai." Daisuke nods his head in total agreement

"yeah, I know."

"So who'd you try already?"

"Yamato, he said 'no' right as I said favor. Plus he and Sora go a thing going on. Then I thought of Joe, but he's seeing Mimi. Aha! I got it, Jim, Jim Kido. Yeah! Damn, I'm so good."

"I'm sorry Dai, but Jim is out of he country on an expedition. He won't be back until next month." Daisuke frowns and sis down on a nearby bench. Ken then apologizes,

""I would do tt, but Miyako would take it the wrong way." Dai mutters,

"What doesn't she take the wrong way?"

*Ken's cell phone rings*

"Hello?….hey Koushiro…" Dai puts on a scheming face on, Ken looks back at him with an evil grin as well, but then he drops it. "What?!...You're going to a computer convention...2 weeks?!...yeah...sure I'll water your plans…bye."

Ken and Daisuke sighs heavily. Dai starts moping.

"Dang, Cody's just too young. It'd be robbing the cradle," Dai then sneers and growls. " and Takeru's taking Hikari out to dinner."

Ken then asks,

"So who are you taking then Daisuke?"

"I'm taking Catherine, the French digidestined. She and I are devising a plan to make Hikari and Takeru jealous and all that shit. Our plan is too conniving for anyone to resist."  
"Devious, just devious."

"Hopefully, Tai doesn't get jealous too. Anyhow, back to Jun." Ken snaps his finger.

"There you go! The answer o your problem."

"What?"

"Taichi. He's no seeing anyone and he was whining to me last week that he wasn't going anywhere or doing anything this month."

"Sweet! I knew I could come up with something."

"Now all we have to do is convince him to go."

"Leave that all to me." Ken looks at him skeptically. "Hey, trust me."

**

Ken and Daisuke start walking to Taichi's place. On the way, they see him in a field practicing some soccer.Ken yells for Tai's attention. As they reach him, Tai stops dribbling he ball.

"Hey guys, care for a game?" You two against me."

Dai immediately responses,

"Uh, are you sure? You may need the extra help more than I do. You are getting a bit old…16 years old…" Ken gives Daisuke a menacing glare. "Oh yeah, whatcha doing Friday nigh?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Wanna go to a party?"

"A party? Yeah that's cool."  
"Cool, uh now, you gotta promise that you'll come. Pinky swear?" Ken watches on with disbelief and horror.He didn't think Taichi would actually do it.

"Uh...sure." tai and Dai pinky swears. Ken watches and speaks up.

"tai, would you ever break a pinky swear?"

"NO! who would in their right mind? The pinky swear is the most sacred promise you could ever make." Kens stares at Taichi with astonishment. "So you guys sill up for a game? Maybe just me and you Dai, cos Ken, over there, kind of looks a bit queasy."

Daisuke glances over at Ken.

"Uh, well…maybe next time Tai. We…uh...gotta go somewhere."

Taichi shrugs

"Whatever you guys say."Ken and Daisuke run off, but before they got out of hearing distance, Daisuke shouts out,

"Oh yeah Taichi, I forgot one thing. You have a date for this party and it's my sister.It's a formal too, so dress nice and pick Jun up at six." The two then rush out of sight.

Taichi stares at place where Ken and Daisuke once stood at, thinking of what had just happened. After a minute, Taichi goes back to dribbling, but he's so flustered that he keeps messing up. 

"Oh fuck it."

Taichi walks away.

**

It's 6 p.m. that fateful Friday, Jun paces around the apartment, worrying that Taichi wasn't going to come. A 6:03 the doorbell rings and it's Taichi. He's looking sharp in his dark grey pinstripe suit, a medium gray undershirt and a blue glittery tie. Jun gushes.

"Tai, you look great." "Me? Look at you." Jun blushes. "Wow, your face is turning the same shade as your dress. Impressive." Jun's wearing a burgundy slip dress and a matching crochet shawl.Jun gawks at him as he takes her arm and they head off to the party.

**

Jun and Taichi enter the club where May's party is being held at. May greets them at the entrance.She's got a huge plastic grin on.

"Jun! And oh you brought a date! Ooh he's hot too! How much is Jun paying you?" Tai glances at Jun and answers swiftly,

"She's not paying me anything."

"Really? Wow, out of all he girls in the world, you're willing going out with Jun?" Jun glares at May. Tai asks,

"Why's that so surprising?"

"Cos you're so hot, your hair is just so sexy. I just want to run my fingers through them and Jun is just so into her hair that she wouldn't pay attention to your head." May makes a sexual gesture as she says 'head'.Jun scrunches her face in disgust.She looks up at Taichi and he's smiling.

'No...Don' flirt back Taichi! Please don't.' thinks Jun.

"Thank you. I do love my hair," Jun walks away in disappointment. Taichi's voice lowers. "but don't ever insult Jun like that ever again. I can't believe you think I'm that dense; you make me sick. Oh and one other thing, if you ever upset Jun again like that, I'll make sure you won't have any hair left."May instinctively strokes her hair in fear, and sulks away.

Taichi then turns to look for Jun.He looks around the whole club but still couldn't find Jun. Discouraged and breathless from the crowdedness of the club, Taichi wanders to the outside, and sitting out against the building is Jun.As he approaches her, Jun urns towards him and says

"How's the party?"

"It'd be better if you were in there."

"That's nice of you to say Tai, but no thanks."

Jun gestures Taichi to sit down.

"Are you okay Jun?"

"yeah."

"Then why aren't you inside?"

"Just cos."  
"May?"  
"yeah…I can't stand her."

"I know. Daisuke told me all about your feud this morning." The two stops talking as they watch more people enter the party. Tai speaks up again, "I wasn't flirting with her back there. If you stayed.."Jun interrupts.

"Taichi, it's okay if you flirted with her or not. It's fine with me.You came with me as a favor to Daisuke. You did what you said you would. So, thank you."

"Jun, I would have come with you even if it wasn't a favor."

"Why?"

"Because you're an interesting person. I've always wanted to get to know you." Jun beams with her starry eyes.

"Tai, do you think we can go out on a real date sometime?"

"Yeah, anytime."

*fin*


End file.
